


Art inspired by We met at the Park [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Protective Erik, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by We met at the Park [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Met At The Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279046) by [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose). 



I really had a crush on this very moving love story between a young prostitute and a lonely man.  
There would be many things to say about this beautiful fic.  
To begin, to build a whole scenario just on the base of these few images from one of the first of McAvoy's films amazed me. It's like a delicious perfume extract of imperfect and rustic material, there is so much talent in that !  
Then the gloomy and oppressive atmosphere, this sordid existence that sticks to Charles's skin. And Erik's love is so powerful and desperate. Both of them equally fragile and courageous. It's hard to read sometimes but it's very beautiful.  
And, this is anecdotal, but the links to music and ambient sounds: it's a great idea (the sound of rain accompanied me a long time after reading the famous chapter 4).  
So, what's about this fanart : this is my favorite scene where Charles asks Erik to make love to him. His words and tenderness that follow are purely emotional. I took time to find a way to represent that. Moreover, this drawing is inaccurate. Charles is not shirtless and postures are not like this in the text. I apologize (go read the chapter 13!), I instead try to represent their privacy, their intensity in that moment.  
I hope you enjoy it anyways. 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160130105241264666.jpg.html)

 

The naked version is just drawing on paper.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16013010524187451.jpg.html)

and one research sketch. I've done a lot of sketches, trying to bring my drawings closer to the text, but it was not "that".  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160130105240922415.jpg.html)


End file.
